sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Das Wettschwimmen
In Das Wettschwimmen zweifelt Ami an sich selbst und glaubt, dass ihre Freundinnen nicht mehr in ihr sehen, als eine ständig lernende Streberin. Handlung Der stellvertretende Direktor der Juban-Mittelschule stellt Ami wegen eines im Klassenzimmer vergessenen Buchs zur Rede. Die Aufnahmeprüfungen stünden bald an und die gesamte Schule verlasse sich auf ihr gutes Abschneiden. Sie solle sich auch nicht von einer "hoffnungslos schlechten Schülerin" vom Lernen abhalten lassen, doch Ami weist von sich, dass diese ihr zu Last falle. Bunny, die dies zufällig etwas unterhalb der Treppe mitanhören muss, fühlt sich sofort angesprochen und ist deprimiert darüber, dass sie eine Last sein solle. Naru erscheint und erinnert Bunny an ihr Versprechen, sie und Umino zum Pizzaessen einzuladen, da sie von ihr die Hausaufgaben hat abschreiben dürfen. Nachdem der stellvertrendende Direktor gegangen ist, stellt Ami deprimiert fest, dass ihr nichts anderes im Leben übrig bleibe als Lernen. Traurig sitzt Ami im Park und bekommt unerwartet Gesellschaft von Mamoru, der sich um sie sorgt. Ami schüttet ihm ihr Herz aus, da sie daran zweifelt, ob ihr Traum Ärztin zu werden wie ihre Mutter, wirklich ihr eigener sei. Denn andere Leute so wie Bunny, die viele Träume haben, wirken sehr viel glücklicher. Mamoru erinnert sie daran, dass Bunny alle andere nur im Träumen (und somit nicht im Handeln) übertreffe, und gibt sein Bedauern zum Ausdruck, wenn Ami keine Ärztin werden möchte. Als er ihr gesteht, dass er Angst vor Spritzen habe, fangen beide an zu lachen. Ami bedankt sich bei Mamoru fürs Gespräch und marschiert weiter. Als er ihr nachsieht, meint er zu sich selbst, dass Ami sich nicht verändern brauche, da sie schon sehr glücklich wirke. Währenddessen beobachtet Kaorinite "das Wunderkind" und ist sich sicher, dass Amis Reines Herz voller Selbstvertrauen sei. In der Schwimmhalle trifft Ami auf Michiru Kaio, die ebenfalls eine begnadete Schwimmerin ist. Keck fordert Michiru zu einem Wettschwimmen, das mit einem Unentschieden endet. Michiru stellt Ami forsch zur Rede, warum sie gegen Ende langsamer geworden sei. Nachdem sich Ami kleinlaut dafür entschuldigt, verlässt sie niedergeschlagen übereilt die Schwimmhalle. Haruka erklärt Michiru, dass sie Amis Gefühle verletzt habe, da sie nur Freundschaft schließen wolle. Michiru empfindet Mitleid und fasst den Entschluss, Ami zu helfen. Etwas verspätet kommt Ami zum gemeinsamen Lernen im Hikawa-Tempel an, wo sie sofort von Rei, Makoto und Minako mit Fragen bombardiert wird. Sich an das Gespräch zwischen dem Direktor und Ami erinnernd pfeift Bunny ihre Freundinnen zurück und meint zu Ami, dass sie von nun an nur noch ungestört lernen solle. Als Ami meint, sie habe was vergessen, und sich abwendet, sieht Bunny Tränen in ihren Augen aufglitzern. Aus Sorge, sie könnte Amis Gefühle verletzt haben, zieht sie kurz darauf los, um Ami zu suchen. Ami steht währenddessen auf einer Brücke und badet im Selbstmitleid. Sie meint, dass selbst Bunny meine, dass sie nichts anderes könne außer Lernen. Da hält Haruka auf ihrem Motorrad bei Ami an und übermittelt ihr eine Einladung zu einem Rematch mit Michiru. Diese nimmt Ami an und folgt Haruka zur Schwimmhalle. Luna und Artemis sehen Ami auf dem Weg dorthin und wundern sich, warum sie nicht beim gemeinsamen Lernen sei. Derweil entsendet Dr. Tomoe ein neues Dämonenei, das ihm ein Reines Herz beschaffen soll. Als Ami die Schwimmhalle betritt entschuldigt sie sich bei Michiru und fragt nach, ob Michiru sie verspotte. Michiru meint, sie wolle nur ein gutes Schwimmduell haben. Draußen hat Artemis Bunny gefunden und erklärt, dass Ami in der Schwimmhalle sei und Luna ihr gefolgt sei, um auf sie aufzupassen. Bunny macht sich ebenfalls Sorgen und folgt Artemis zur Schwimmhalle. Während des zweiten Wettschwimmens zweifelt Ami an ihren Sieg und bemerkt, dass sie sich deswegen so sehr anstrenge, um nicht das Gefühl zu haben vor einer Herausforderung wegzulaufen. Erneut endet das Wettschwimmen mit einem Unentschieden und Ami und Michiru gratulieren einander zu diesem sportlichen Aufeinandertreffen. Nachdem Haruka und Michiru gegangen sind, steigt Ami noch einmal in den Pool, doch aus dem Wasser entsteht der Dämon Doblin, der Ami gewaltsam durchs Wasser schleudert und gegen die Glasscheibe presst, um ihr qualvoll das Reine Herz zu rauben. Bunny, die sich mittlerweile in Sailor Moon verwandelt hat, erscheint gemeinsam mit Luna und Artemis. Auf Kaorinites Befehl attackiert Doblin Sailor Moon mit einem Schwimmreifen, der sie fesselt, und führt darauf das schmerzhafte Entfernen des Herzens aus Amis Körper fort. Sailor Moon bittet den Dämon, Ami in Ruhe zu lassen, da sie einmal eine tolle Ärztin werden wird und ihre beste Freundin sei. Diese aufrichtige Ansprache rührt die fast besinnungslos gewordene Ami zu Tränen. Nachdem Kaorinite festgestellt hat, dass Amis Herz kein Talisman sei, schlägt der plötzlich erschienene Tuxedo Mask das Herz mit einer Rose aus Kaorinites Hand und bringt es in Sicherheit. Nach Kaorinites Rückzug weicht er einen Angriff Doblins aus und stößt den Dämon mit seinem Stock ins Wasser. Luna und Artemis zerkratzen ihren Schwimmreifen. Nachdem sich Doblin an den Beckenrand gerettet hat, wird sie von Sailor Moons Macht der Liebe vernichtet. Unbemerkt beobachten Sailor Uranus und Sailor Neptun, wie Sailor Moon das Herz ihrer Freundin zurückgibt. Dabei meint Uranus zu ihrer Partnerin, dass diese wohl erleichtert sei, dass Amis Herz kein Talisman sei. Als Ami wieder zu sich kommt, entschuldigt sich Sailor Moon bei ihr, dass sie was Falsches gesagt habe. Ami meint, dass dies nicht ihre Schuld sei, sondern sie nur etwas deprimiert war, aber es ihr bereits viel besser gehe. Sie werde nun ihr Bestes geben und nicht damit aufhören. Tuxedo Mask versteht, was in Ami vorgegangen ist und meint, dass er froh darüber sei, dass ihr nun wieder gut gehe. Verwirrt schaut Sailor Moon zu Ami und Tuxedo Mask und erinnert eifersüchtig Ami daran, dass Tuxedo Mask ihr Freund sei. Ami zieht Sailor Moon ein wenig damit auf, ehe sie meint, dass sie nun weiter lernen müsse. Besetzung Trivia * Naru hat in dieser Episode ihren zweiten und letzten Auftritt in Sailor Moon S. * Makotos Stift hat auf ihrer Druckhülse eine Dekoration im Form von Luna P. * Mari Marutas Name wird im Abspann falsch ausgewiesen: Tamari Maru. * Auf den japanischen Schriftzeichen, die quer hinter Bunny aufscheinen, als sie mitanhören muss, was der Direktor spricht, steht "Behindert Studium" und "Klotz am Bein". * Kurz bevor Ami dem gemeinsamen Lernen beiwohnt, versucht Minako in der deutschen Synchronfassung Makoto eine Rechenaufgabe zu erklären. In der japanischen Fassung kommt Minakos Running-Gag der verdrehten Sprichwörter zum Einsatz. * Die Statue von Kimi-chan, neben der Ami und Mamoru gesessen sind, ist eine real existierende Statue im Bezirk Azabu-Juban in Tokio. Die Geschichte von Kimi-chan besagt, dass ihre Mutter sie zur Adoption an einem Missionars-Paar gegeben habe, sodass sie nach Amerika für ein besseres Leben kommen könnte. Später hat sich herausgestellt, dass Kimi-chan, bevor sie nach Amerika konnte, schwer krank wurde und in einem Waisenhaus in Azabu-Juban verstarb. Ihre Geschichte steht stellvertretend für die Opfer, die Eltern für das Wohle ihrer Kinder machen. Dies passt sehr gut zu Ami, da ihre Mutter ebenfalls nur das Beste für ihre Tochter möchte, auch wenn sie dadurch einen Teil ihres Familienlebens opfern müssen. 097 en:The Labyrinth of Water! Ami the Targeted pl:Wodny labirynt! Ami na celowniku